(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to puzzle games and, more particularly, to a unique and novel puzzle game wherein segments of a picture image are mounted in one area in jumbled fashion and can be transferred with facility to a visibly marked grid in a second area to correctly recompose the picture image.
(2) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Segmented jigsaw puzzles are well known in the game art wherein a picture image is divided into a plurality of various sized interlocking or dovetailing segments and separated in jumbled fashion for subsequent reassembly by a player in correctly recomposed form by interlocking the correct pieces.
The present invention provides a straightforward game puzzle which utilizes the basic jumbled picture and recompositon principle of the jigsaw puzzle game without necessarily requiring dovetailing or interlocking, making it easier and more attractive to young players and, at the same time, enhancing hand-eye coordination. In addition, the present invention provides a game puzzle which can be readily and economically manufactured in mass quantities to provide an attractive game puzzle product requiring minimum assembly, storage and playing space and yet affording many hours of educational entertainment to a young player. Further, the present invention provides a puzzle which can utilize and exercise selective matching and coordinating faculties of a young player, providing a game puzzle which is both educational and enjoyable. In addition, the present invention provides a unique puzzle product and method of manufacturing the same which utilizes the basic jumbled picture and recomposition principle, to produce a clear, continuous picture image when the jumbled picture image segments of the present invention are correctly recomposed.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth hereinafter.